Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart copy apparatus, and more particularly to a smart copy apparatus for determining a size of an original by way of image processing, and selecting a print medium according to the size of the original.
Related Art
A copier performs a scan step and a print step to complete the copying process. Upon scanning, an original size detector of the copier detects a size of the original, and then the copy process is performed according to parameters, such as the magnification power, the number of copies, the print tray or the like selected by the user. However, when an optical or mechanical original size detector is adopted, additional costs are caused, and the circuit layout also becomes complicated. Furthermore, the detected result of the optical or mechanical original size detector sometimes encounters the problem that the precision is not high enough. For example, the A4 size and Letter size sometimes tend to incorrectly judged due to the error of the position where the original is placed.